yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
KasaiHana News Report (2/1/2013)
"Goooooooooooooodddddddddddddddddddddddddd Morning KasaiHana city! Coming to you live from KasaiHana City News Station I'm Diana Gains. It's going to be a wonderful day today in KasaiHana. Today in District 1 at the Hanayashiki Amusment Park, there is a Couples free day. So all you couples head on over to District one and get in line. Other news today, in the head lines of news reports. We are getting reports in the news station the past few months of three masked vigilantes creating so called order within our beautiful city. Targeting the KPD stations specifically, not leaving a single soul living within the poliece station. FBI agents speaking with us on the matter say they are baffled about this. And officals have not confirmed if this is connected to the Yakuza gangs or not, and say that citizens should be werry and take percausions on this matter. Don't go out late at night, and take advantage of the buddy system if you need to go out. Meanwhile, we will bring you more information while we get more in the station. But on other terms within the city, there seems to be yet another masked man, ironically this is the funny part he is actually HELPING the citizens. Often seen saving people left and right it is unknown his looks completely seeming to always be too fast to record or get the definite photographic information on his looks. He has saved 35 people in the past 2 in a half days, even taking his time to rescue a younger child from a group of furious kittens we have the picture on our website. Ah but in other news the massive breach of gang violence is starting to show face again once more within Kasaihana city since the great slave revolt many years ago. A gang known as the Tanks, a Biker gang, and a gang known as the She-Dragons, skin tight wearing ninja females have also been seen throughout the city. Either fighting people or fighting each other. It is hard to tell just what there motives truly are, and there numbers growing much to rapidly for the Kasaihana city police to fully take action just this moment, they have left it at a stand still for now. Two days ago, an explosion was found around the docks boarder lining at 12 Am, KPD Forensics teams immediately detected the Radiation in the air, but they didn’t have the funds at the moment to combat them off. Luckily Chairmen Keyome Tasanagi, and CEO of the GMAF ( Grand Martial Arts Federation.) Had took it upon himself to purchase a filter from the Bio-War Tech group in Brazil. Spending up to 1.500 Million Tanz just to get the Filter here in time, and fully running. ahhh and right before that there was a Chain of explosions that happened on the 'Randy Sander Fill ya up Nibs' Stores. Randy Blathers, Founder of mostly all the restaurants in Kasaihana city was found burned to a singe due to the explosions. He was discovered yesterday mourning." Category:New's reports Category:ARK 2